Ianto Jones and the prince of Boeshane
by stardiva
Summary: not sure where this came from. some ianto abuse in chap one but ends happy. i promise please review. more chaps to come here is chap 22. finally. hope it holds up to the rest of them. sorry it took soo long. finally got a new chap done..
1. Chapter 1

I was the prince's partner and his boyfriend. I Ianto Jones was also his best friend since Jack Harkness was the sole heir to the throne of our small province. While I was the son of a wealthy merchant. We had met in first grade and became fast friends almost on the day we had grown up together. When we were younger, He had told me I was his best friend. And he was mine.

We saw each other through our teen years. Jack had saved me from an abusive Ex boyfriend. It was in our last year of public school. I had started dating Mark Smith. He was in the year ahead of us, a high school junior He was considered very handsome. I had never had a real boy friend. So when he asked me to be his boyfriend . I had agreed. I knew Jack didn't like Mark. Jack had often refered to Mark as a Jerk.

The abuse had almost started on our first date when I had refused to sleep with him. He had given me a bloody nose on that night. I had covered with my parents by saying I walked in to a door. He had tried to keep me from my family and friends including Jack. I had tried to stop it , had tried to break it off.

But Mark would act remorseful and beg my forgivness, it only got worse. I had managed to keep it secret. Even from my best friend. so I had kept silent. I did longed to tell Jack. But I couldn't. I was afraid of what would happen if I did.

The abuse continued through out my first year of high school untill mid term, Jack, sensing something was wrong. had cornered me one afternoon and demanded I tell him what was going on between Mark and I. I tried to shrug it off. But he stubbornly persisted.

"Yani we have been friends since first grade. I know you are keeping something from me. I can sense it. Is it Mark? Has he hurt you. Is he the reason for all of those bruses on your arms.? Please Yani, I can see something is wrong. You can tell me any what is wrong. "Tearfully I had broke down and confessed to him.

" Mark has hit me Jack. Several times in fact. He told me not to tell any one, not you or my parents. He kept me from going out unless it was with him. I so wanted to call you but I couldn't. He even kept me from spending time with my own family. He hits me when things didn't go his way. Then afterwords, he begs me to forgive him. But I can not do it anymore. I miss you Jack. I miss spending time with my best friend. The way we use to when we were children,but Mark won't let me. He claims to love me. But I don't want to be with him any longer. But I do not know what to do. I want to end it, but I am afraid to, I have felt so alone. So alone Jack so alone..."

Jack held me close as I sobbed bitter tears, and had whispered " You are never alone Yani. No one will hurt you while I am here.I will never let him touch you again. The next time he tries to strikes you will be his last. On our friendship, I so swear it."

We sat together under our tree. For the first time I felt safe for a long time. I always felt safe in Jack's arms. Jack had let me cry, speaking soothing gentle words. " I am here for you Yani. you are safe . Nothing will hurt you."

The next day at school had been the final straw for Jack. He had witnessed Mark hitting me. I had just told Mark, we were no longer going together and that it was over between us.

Just as Mark had struck me and bloodied my lip and had sent me flying across the room. Jack had seen this."IANTO!" Jack had ran up to where I had fallen and gathered me up in his arms. He glared at Mark "What did you do?"

Jack rocked me back and forth "It is ok Yani , I have you.I won't hurt you. I promise. I will not let him. Shhhh its ok." He gently held me. He glanced at the cut on my lip , I winced slightly as he gently touched it. I could tell, it sadden him to see me in pain. He helped me to sit up and asked if I was ok.

I nodded as I heard Mark who loomed over us. saying " You are mine, Jones. No one breaks up with me Icandie . You belong to me. And Harkness, I don't care if your father is king. Get your Fucking hands off my boyfriend."

I clung to Jack, so fearful he would let me go and leave me. He had his arms around me, sheilding me, as Mark took a step towards me."Get up." He barked at me. I looked at Jack as Mark reached down to take hold of my arm. "I SAID GET UP." I cried out in pain and that seemed to clinch it for Jack.

Enraged and with a roar of fury, Jack rose and took hold of Mark and flung him against the wall and had leered at him threating and had snarled " You little son of a bitch. " He spoke through clutched teeth

"I know what you have done to Ianto these past few months. I got a news flash for you. It stops now. Your relationship with him, it is over. He is no longer your boyfriend, understand?Nor is he your personal punching bag. If you ever ever touch him or go near him again and I hear about it. I will make you pay. Have I made my self clear."

Mark looked over at me " Don't know why I bother with you any way . Not like you are a good kisser. Harkness you can have him." He walked away. I stopped Jack from following Mark. "Let him go. Jack, please don't leave me.I need you please."

As he turned, I heard Jack mutter "Asshole." Wetting a napkin at the near by water fountain, Jack then attended to me and my swollen bloody lip. "Are you ok, Yani?" he put his arm around me and wiped my tears away. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed wearily "Yes I am. Now." I looked at him shyly" Thanks to my brave handsome prince."

Jack smiled at me as he got up and extended his hand. 'Come on Yani. Cook made some chocolate chip cookies this morning and told me to bring you home with me. And you know how bossy boots Mrs Hudson gets. and she missed you. " He looked at me "And so did I."

He made me smile with that statement. I had spent meny a afternoon in The Harkness kitchen doing homework or just playing board games with Jack. It had been a while since I had been over to Jack's. I had missed my best friend. But I knew I had never really lost him.I got up slowly and took his hand and we headed off in the direction of Jack's house.

Jack and I were were both surprised when a few weeks later, we figured out we had both fallen for each other. We had discovered our affection for each other one afternoon while we sat under one of the meny trees on my family's estate. Just as we had when we were younger.

I had prepared a picnic lunch for us, I had prepared all of his favorites.I knew that we would not be bothered. For Jack had, like always gave the orders to his staff never to distrub us. This was our time to be together with out our parents or our other friends. We hadn't done this while I was with Mark. But now we could hang out together again with out worry.

I felt however that this time was different.I could sense that he had something he wanted to tell me. Usually Jack was more playful on our outings. Usually he would play with my hair and try to tickle my neck or playfully try and goose me every chance he got. He would also try and catch me and pin me down till I said uncle.

He would then tease me with a air kiss and a wink as he smiled and let me up. However the last time his lips had grazed my cheek and it had left me wondering how it would be to kiss my fair haired prince.

But this was different, today he was being quiet and he seemed to be watching me, Almost drinking me in. The way he was staring at me, almost embarassed me. I had been reading aloud from one of our favorite books The Casebook of Sherlock Holmes. As I read, I could feel Jack watching me. I put my book down and looked at him.

My breath caught as Jack smiled that smile that had won him my heart. "Sire , you are staring." Jack smiled dreamily at me " Am I? Can't help it Yani. You are easy on the eyes" I smiled as I poured him some of the tea I had brought. We sat , sipping the tea,and enjoying our time together.

Kissing me softly he spoke " Yani, You know of the Ball, Father is throwing on saturday?" I nodded, "yes I know of it." ( so that was what was on his mind) He probibly wanted to tell me about the person he wanted to ask.

There were several young men and women who would have loved to attend the Ball on Prince Jackson Harkness's arm. I also knew I was the envy of them for my close and personal friendship with him.

Jack looked at me " He said I can bring a date of my choice Yani. Male or female ." I spoke "Who is it you plan on asking Jack?" I knew a couple of people who thought they stood a chance with Jack. Every one thought I had the inside track of who Jack was interested in. But I really didn't have a clue.

" So who is it to be then Sire? John or Gwen, or perhaps Owen?" I teased. I had learned not to be jealous of the meny admirers Jack had, As Jack's best friend I knew I had no reason to. While those admirers were in Jack's and my circle of friends .I was the only one who was in Jack's inner most circle. second only to his parents,King Jarrid and Queen Isabella.

Jack looked at me and gently touched my cheek"I am looking at him right now I chose you Yani." he took hold of my hand and spoke. " Will you ? Will you do me the honour of allowing me to escort the most handsome man in the Boshane provences to the Ball?"

I laughed "And here I thought that I was best friends with the most handsome man in the provence. Jack, if you are asking me to go to the ball .And lets say I were to say yes, you do know I will be the envy of all your admirers." Jack grinned and held my gaze with one of his own. I knew I could not resist him even if I wanted to.

I smiled as he kissed my hand "is that a yes?" I nodded."Yes Sire. that is a yes." He put his arms around me as he spoke softly" I shall pick you up at 7. I must make a good impression on your Parents. " I smiled warmly at him.

"Jack you know my mother adores you. But you don't have to pick me up . It isn't ness..." He gently nuzzled my neck with his lips "I insist Yani. I wish to speak to your parents about seeking their permission to escort you to the ball,. Oh and Yani, can you wear red? Please? For me? It is my favorite colour on you." He gently touched my cheek. He gave me his puppy dog eyes that I knew were reserved only for me.

I nodded as I picked up my book and re opened it. " As you wish Sire. But on one condition you come for supper the night of the ball. You know my mother will insist." He agreed" I will be there at half past five then. your mother still has supper at that time?" Jack had been a frequent visitor to our home for dinner. My mother made sure she had his favorites made when he came. To both my parents Prince Jackson Harkness was like a second son.

I nodded as I turned to the book." Now Jack, lets get back to Sherlock and Watson , shall we." I continued to read aloud from the book. He sat close to me and put his chin on my shoulder.

"Yani." he sighed contently as I felt his hand run through my hair. "Sire?" He put his arms around me and gently kissed my cheek. I sighed as he held me close. He dropped gentle butterfly kisses on my face as he held me.

"Yani. I want you. " I heard him sigh as he put his hands tenderly on my chest . I closed my eyes as i felt the warmth of his hands through my shirt. He spoke softly " I pledge to you to love no one else. I also vow never to hurt you. For I love you" I looked at him in some surprise. "Sire?You , you love me?" His answer came in the form of the gentle kissing of my lips. I moan in pleasure under that kiss.

My mouth yelded to his tongue. I broke the kiss this time. "Sire?Jack?" He smiled as he touched my face. Again he breathed " Oh my Yani,Please may I make you mine.I wish to worship my childhood friend whom I have loved since our me this one request. I need my Yani" I looked at him tenderly and gently touched his cheek. "Then Sire , you shall have him."

We helped each other take our shirts off and our bare chests touched and found pleasure in each other. As he touched my body, it quivered under his fingers. Longing for him to take me there in my father's orchard. I sighed as I felt his fingers caressing my nipples making them stand at attention under their touch.

"Jack ." I whispered as I soon felt them being sucked by my handsome prince's lips. "Sire, I am now yours." I whimpered as I ran my fingers through his golden hair and i felt the wonderful sucking continue. I felt his fingers explore my bare skin.

That night at Jack's family's home and in his bedchambers, I gave my self to the Heir to the Boeshane Throne. Jack claimed me that night and made my body his. That night we passed from boyhood friends to adult lovers. Each touch , each kiss I gave and recieved from him. I knew that he loved me and that I now belong to him. We made love that night and gave pledges of love to one another. He entered me lovingly while stroking every inch of my body.

As I lay in his arms in his bed later, and took in the distinct scent that was my lover and my best friend. I knew he could have any other in the province. But he had chosen me when we were 5 to be best friends and now he had taken me as his lover.

It was a well known fact that the prince was openly gay and flirted with every one. I on the other hand kept my being gay to myself. Only my parents and my closest friends knew about my sexuality. Jack was the first of my friends that I had come out to. We had been sixteen and when I told him, I had been nervous to tell him and how he would react.

He had put his arm around me and smiled " Yeah so? so am I. so whadda say, lets be gay together. We had laughed at this and agreed that no matter what we would stick together. then we got on our bikes and went for a bike ride.

He had never flirted with me in public . But he never treated me unkind in public either. Every one knew about our friendship. But since that day in the orchard, he made sure every one knew to who I belonged. He held my hand every chance he got. We shared quick kisses and special looks.

I had told my parents of my impending Date with Jack . Mother had decided I would purchase a Tux."Yani you must make a good first impression." I had rolled my eyes "Mum! Jack and his parents have seen me in a suit before..." She looked at me " Ianto Andre Jones this is your first Date as a couple," I looked at her wearily "Mum Jack and I have been out before," It was true, last night in fact, we had gone to the Local drive in but had spent most of it making love in the back seat of Jack's car.

Mother smiled " This is your first Royal Function as a royal couple."She straightened my tie for me. " Well Jack has grown up to be a nice young man. You could do a lot worse then Prince Jackson Harkness." I looked at her and smiled sadly. "And have."

Ok this story started out being one thing. then it turned in to something else

this is for annica and alex,

there will be other chaps. any requests?

by the way I am sorry about the Ianto abuse. but i did give you Janto sex

please review.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well Jack has grown up to be a nice young man. You could do alot worse then Prince Jackson Harkness," I looked at her and smiled sadly "And have."

Mum gently touched my cheek "Cariad, why didn't you tell us what Mark was doing to you. Ianto, Your Tad and I could have helped you. Why didn't you tell us." She put her arm about me as I sighed heavily as the tears came down my cheeks. I put my head on her shoulder as I had when I was little and upset about something.

Both my parents and had found out from Jack what Mark had done to me. it had infuriated my father and enraged my mother. She asked again " Ianto why didn't you tell us?" I wiped my tears away and spoke weakly.

"I thought I could handle it Mum. I honestly thought I could handle Mark and his temper. I felt I couldn't tell any one. Not you or Tad. I couldn't even tell my best friend. It wasn't until Jack figured out what was going on and made me tell him what was going on. He saw Mark hitting me on that day I had decided to break up with him. Jack saved me from the abuse. He told him it was over that day."

I had told my parents how Jack had gone after Mark. And how Jack and I were now together, really together. Mom had made Jack give her his word that he would never harm a hair on my head or hurt me in any way shape of form. "

She also much to my embarassment told him that if he did she would have his head on a silver plater. " I warn you Jackson Harkness if my son is hurt by you. Then, Baby you and me gonna dance." Jack had give them both his word that he would never hurt me.

Mum now ran her fingers through my hair "Well, thank god for Prince Jackson Harkness. He saved my baby's life." I smiled as I looked over at the framed picture of Jack I had on my nightstand. He was in formal dress attire. Mum looked at it too and smiled " And Ianto he is dashing you have to give him that."

I laughed at this. " Yes he is Mum. Very Dashing. You should see him naked" She laughed at this as she spoke. "I have." We looked at each other in shock then , we both broke out in laughter. It was true , Jack was not shy around parents or grown ups or people for that matter. He often spent his summers with us when his parents traveled Aboard. Jack and I spent our summers around our pool, and backyard. We often just ran around in just our bathing suits.

She had once caught us playing Naked hide and seek in the back yard. Jack had just caught me and had me pinned to the ground and was tickling me. "Say it Yani say Uncle. say uncle." I was about to retort "Fuck you and fuck your uncle." but I looked up and saw mum standing over us. "Mum!" I stammered in embarassment.

She looked at us in amusement. "Ianto, Jack." Jack had grinned as he released me and had gotten up and stood in front of my mum, not even bothering to cover himself up, as I franticly reached for my shorts and hurriedly pull them on.

"Hello Mrs Jones. Nice day for it." he gave her his most charming Harkness smile. Mum had only laughed at us and handed him his shorts and announced that lunch was ready, and she headed back in to the house.

I looked at Jack " I thought we would catch it for sure. " He winked at me "Any one ever tell you are pretty cute naked for a 13 year old. " I threw his shirt at him "Oh shut up." But I couldn't help laughing at him.

Jack looked at me impishly. "Race ya Yani." and dashed for the house " Crap" I had thought aloud. " he cheats he always Cheats"as I ran off after him. I heard his voice "Oy I do not." I laughed as I chased after him. "What ever Sire." to which he retored "Oy and stop Calling me Sire."We had decided from that day on to only play Semi naked hide and seek when my parents were home.

"Gwendolyn, Ianto." My Tad's voice came up the stairs."What is it Rhys?" my mum answered back. "Jackson is here." Mum winked at me "Ok we will be right down." I smiled as mom headed out my bedroom door. " Come on Caraid your Prince awaits." She looked at me compationately " And Bloody cheer up will you." I laughed at this,as I nodded as she left the room.

I called down to My father " I'll be down in a minute " I heard a Rich amercian voice call up. " You better." I smiled as I called back "Bite me Harkness." I heard him yell back "Maybe later, if you're a good boy Ianto." I heard my dad's voice "Oy Alley cats save it for the honey moon." I laughed as I took one last look in the mirror and then headed down stairs.

Jack was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. He greeting me with a kiss " Hello gorgeous."He kissed me again holding me close " I love you." I murmured. He ran his hands through my hair "I think i have loved you all my life." I stroked his chin and gently kissed his lips again "You know I think i've loved you your whole life."

we giggled as we made our way to the dinning room arm in arm. Jack whispered in my ear "Want to play naked hide and seek later?" I looked at him wickedly "Only if your a good boy!"

This next bit is at Torchwood manor.

"Presenting His royal highness Prince Jackson Harkness, and His Honoured Guest and Partner Ianto andes Jones." I felt myself suddenly get shy as the Royal Harold announced our arrival at the ball. Jack sense my hestitation and leaned in and softly kissed my cheek, "I love you." he whispered. He then took hold of my hand and lead me down the grand staircase. We were greeted by Jack's parents,

"Good evening Father, Mother." He kissed his mother's hand and then turned to me and spoke " Mother, Father, May I introduce you to my Date and my compainion Ianto Andes Jones." I bowed deeply " Your Excellency."

Jack's mother smiled at me warmly " Now Ianto you have known me since child hood please call me Bella." I nodded as Jack's father spoke " Jackson I hope you make sure this young man has a good time tonight." Jack grinned as he put his hands around my waist and kissed my cheek. " Do not worry Father, I plan on showing him a very good time A very very good time. Now if you will excuse us we will take our leave." I blushed as he lead me away from his parents.

I loved Jack's family home. Jack had told me once that when his parents had married. his mother refused to live in a cold drafty castle, so his father had built her this mansion, to which she had named Torchwood Manor.

The King and Queen had only a small staff of servants, Again at the Queen's insistance. They had wanted their son to lead a normal life. I think she didn't want Jack to be a spoiled cheeky brat. The mansion was spacious but very comfortable. I even had my own room in the Royal manor.

Jack took me to a sette in a secluded corner. Jack had gotten us each a glass of Champagne. He raised his glass and spoke softly " To my darling wonderful beautiful Ianto. You are my lover and my boyfriend and I charish you" I corrected him. "To us." we drank the sparkling liquid and then we kissed. We sat together and just chatted quietly as the Ball went on around us. We shared kisses and cuddles.

Jack rose and extended his hand." Would you dance with me?" I rose and took the hand of the man I love." I would be honoured and delighted to dance with my Prince," He lead me to the dance floor and took me in to his arms. The music started as Jack lead me around the dance floor.

My lover held me close not caring about the stares we were getting from several people. He gave me a gentle kiss to which I succumbed to eagerly. Something in me wanted to shout from the roof that I was the boyfriend of Prince Jackson Harkness. And that i loved him with every fiber of my being. Also that he was in love with me.

When the song stopped Jack looked at me. 'Wanna go to my room. And have our own private party."

authors note and decications

Surprise. hope you like Gwen in the part i gave her. ( at least she can't go after Jack,)in this chap. there will be more chaps


	3. Chapter 3

Something in me wanted to shout from the roof that I was the boyfriend of Prince Jackson Harkness. And that I loved him with every fiber of my being. Also that he is in love with me.

When the song stopped Jack looked at me "Wanna go to my room and have our own private party?." I smiled my answer. He looked at me approvingly. "LIke the tux by the way." I smiled shyly as I felt his hand gently caressing my ass. "I bought it to look good for you."

He took hold of my hand and lead the way to his room. When we got to Jack's rooms, we went in. I noticed a bottle of Champagne and a light supper waiting there. I looked at Jack, " You plan on making advances?"He looked at me coyly but shyly. "Perhaps, Would you mind if I did?" I went to him and put my arms around his shoulders.

"you already have me Jack. You didn't have to go to all this trouble to get me alone in your rooms" I kissed him and lead him to the small couch and we sat down together. He poured us the champagne and handed me a glass.

We sat together cuddling . He looked at me "Yani?"I looked at him tenderly "Yes Jack?" He put his drink down and cupped my chin in his hands "I want to make advances!" He kissed me tentively and pulled back and looked longingly in my eyes.

I laughed at this and set my own drink down and rose and stood in front of him. He looked at me puzzled. I could see he wondered what I was doing. "Yani?" I proceeded to take my clothes off. He rose and did the same. He was done first and he went back to the couch and sat down.

He watched me contently and enjoyed the show , when I was done , I went to the table that the food was on and picked a handfull of Grapes and set them on a small plate. I went over to Jack's bed and lay on it. I gave him a clear view of my nakedness.

I purred as I held up the plate to him. "May I peel you a grape my lord?" He smiled as he rose and brought the champagne over. He set the bottle and glasses down on his nightstand and lay down beside me. I fed him the grapes , taking a couple for myself. I felt his tongue caress my fingers as he took each one.

He spoke, with a sparkle in his eyes "Any one ever tell you , you are pretty cute naked for a 18 year old?" I swatted him "Shut up." I took a sip of my champagne and put the glass over on the nightstand along with the plate. Jack grinned "Now for the main course."

We laughed at this as he covered me with his body. My prince made love to me then. Each touch of my body, sent shivers down my spine. "Oh Yani." I heard him sigh "I love you." I kissed him. "I love you Too Sire." Again, My Prince took me to that place in his kingdom that I knew was reserved for me and me alone.

Afterwards we lay in each other's arms. Jack gently stroked my hair. "Dance with me?" I nodded as I started to get up. But I felt Jack pull me back as I looked at him in surprise. "Jack I thought you wanted to dance.' He put his arms around me. " I do." He put his arms around me and drew me into his arms. "I do want to dance but we don't have to get out of bed to do the sort of dancing I want to do."

I put my head on his shoulder as I heard him hum a unknown tune. That night we danced a private dance reserved only for lovers. We fell asleep in each others arms.

I awoke several hours later to find Jack on his side watching me."Morning My Yani." I smiled sleepily "Hi. What time is it." Jack ran his fingers through my hair, "Almost 6am." we kissed ,then he spoke "Mother will be calling us to breakfast soon."

I nodded and kissed him"We better shower and get dressed." Jack held me "not yet." we have till 7" Jack gently straddle me and began to kiss my chest, his lips stopping only to tease my nipples. My own hands ran up and down his thighs and hips.

He came down to my level and proped himself up on his elbows and rested his head on my chest and looked at me with his beautiful eyes " I love you Ianto." I looked at him with love " I love you too Caraid." He looked at me "You've never called me Cariad before. I like the sound of it"I gently touched his cheek to which he sighed contently " Well maybe I should start calling it more often."

ok here's chap three

hope it holds up to the other two

there will be more chaps.

i dedicate this chap to the reg suspects. ( they know who they are)

and annic i promise tosh will be in the next chap

and owen will be in this story too . ( haven't figured out how to get him in here but i am working on it)

and i am taking suggestions and requests, any one ..


	4. Chapter 4

" I love you too Cariad " He looked at me"You've never called me Caraid before. I like the sounds of it." I gently touched his cheek to which he sighed contently" Well maybe I should start calling you it more often."

He kissed my chest again as his fingers made lazy circles on my hips." I want to wake up with you in my bedchambers and in my arms, every morning." I looked at him in surprise "Sire?" He looked at me . He drew me to him and kissed me gently as his fingers continued with their circle making on my bare skin.

"Ianto. Would you move in with me. If you are worried about your parents objecting .Then I shall go to them personaly and ask them for permission to live with their son." I told him he didn't have to do that but he said "I insist. A gentleman always asks his partner's parents permission"

I smiled at this I knew that he would do this even if I told him not to. "Jack, of course I will move in with you. For I too want to wake with you in my arms and in my bed. and as for my parent's permission it isn't ness...."

He kissed me "I know its not nessary to, Ianto. But I must confess that last night I did ask your father's permission." I had to laugh at this. "I knew it." I chuckled as I kissed his nose.

I was not surprised at all by this. It was Jack's way . Part of him was fly by the seat of his pants and he could be a slight Hothead but there was a part of him that was a Old fashioned Gentleman that beat in the heart of Prince Jackson Harkness.

Both sides captured my heart. My prince was a man of Honour. It was one of the meny things I loved about him. He smiled at me as I felt his hands caressing me, and making my body once again his.

As we lay there,I held him close to my body. Feeling his nakeness next to my own. I gently kissed his throat , I sucked his adam's apple which made my prince moan out my name in pleasure. We lay together for a few mintues enjoying our nakeness , then we got up and took separte showers and got ready to breakfast with Jack's parents.

After breakfast I took my leave of Jack and his parents. Jack walked me down the driveway. He put his arms around my waist " I miss you all ready Yani." I smiled and kissed him " Same here." He looked at me tenderly " I love you." I sighed contently as he cupped my chin in his hands and gently fingered my cheek.

We kissed and arranged to meet for lunch at our favorite resturant. As I walked away. I could sense him watching me. So I teasingly wiggled my ass as I walked down the sidewalk. I heard him whistle .

When I got home a text came "Missing you J." I smiled to my self. "Good morning Sir." I turned and saw our butler Owen Harper standing in front of me. "I was about to make your father's industral strenght coffee , would you like a cup." I smiled "No , thank you Harper. Are mother and Father home?" Harper nodded " The master and m'lady are breakfasting in the drawing room Sir"

"Harper if any one needs me I shall be upstairs in my rooms. I am not going to be here for lunch. I am going out." He nodded stiffly. "Very good Sir."

ok short chap I know

and i hope it's holding up to the other chaps. ( Tosh will be in the next chap)

there will be more.

and Annica and tea again this is for you.

( note to my other stories readers)

i am working on those too but ianto and his prince have taken over

but my cooper and tommy and my dingo and roo will be worked on

as will my others

again i hope you like ianto and his prince


	5. Chapter 5

When I got home, A text came "Missing you J "I smiled to myself "Good morning Sir." I turned and saw our butler Owen Harper standing in front of me "I was about to make some of your father's industrial stenght coffee. would you like a cup." I smiled "No thank you Harper. Are Mother and Father home." Harper nodded "The Master and M'lady are Breakfasting in the drawing room Sir."

"Harper if any one needs me, I shall be upstairs in my rooms. I will not be here for lunch. I am going out" He nodded stiffly "Very good Sir"

"Does that go for visiting Cousins?" I turned and faced the owner of the female voice "Tosh." I exclaimed going to her side. I hugged her close." what are you doing here. I thought you weren't going to come till monday." she smiled at me " I decided to come early."

I hugged her again "I'm just gonna go freshen up then we will go ..."Suddenly a another text came "Still missing you. May I come in? J." I rolled my eyes and called towards the door. "Yes Jack you can come in," I turned to Tosh " Like I could stop him." She giggled at this.

The door flew open and in strode Jack holding a red rose. He shyly smiled at me "Miss me?" Before I could answer He had came up to me and handed me the rose, and kissed me. I blushed and giggled as I felt his tongue enter my mouth. We broke the kiss and once again he goosed me.

He then turned to Tosh " I"m sorry we haven't been intruduced. Prince Jackson Harkness and you are?" I took hold of his hand and kissed his cheek ." Tosh Sato , this is Jack Hakness my boyfriend. Jack I like you to meet my cousin Tosh." Jack smiled as he kissed her hand " A pleasure, Miss Sato."

They looked at each other then at me then the three of us broke out laughing. Tosh had grown up with us. We regarded her as a sister. Jack treated her like a kid sister,forever teasing her. But woe to the person who treated her unkindly. They would have Prince Jackson Harkness to deal with. They hugged as Tosh smiled " Great to see you again Jack." He kissed her cheek "Same here." He sized her up making her blush as he whistled.

" Tosh,Girl, if I weren't gay and madly in love with your cousin here I would so date you. But alas I am gay and this boy here, has stolen my heart." Tosh smiled as she snapped her fingers " Darn and I thought I had a chance with a prince. Just my luck. "

Jack grinned as he put his arms around my waist. " Now I am going to take you both out for lunch. To welcome Tosh back to Cardiff .Now there is no saying no to this. Niether one of you. Your prince commands it. "

I kissed his nose and bowed mockingly " Oh our prince commands it huh? Did you hear that Tosh , Our prince commands it. Well then, Ok your highness. Ok Just let me change my clothes ..." Jack nuzzled my neck "Ohh Please Yani, can I come watch? Maybe help with a button or a zipper."

I shook my head and kissed him and I smelt the rose "No you may not." He pouted"Come on Yani. I said 're no kinda fun." I grinned as I headed up stairs "Thats not what you said last night Sire." Tosh giggled and Jack scowled as he tried to goose me playfully "Shut up and stop calling me Sire."

I laughed as I went to my room to change . I put the rose in a vase and set it on my night stand by my bed. I put on a pair of tight fitting jeans that I knew Jack liked ( He had said they showed off my ass) and a red shirt and a pair of matching red high top sneakers. I looked in the mirror "There. Rule number one in the dating Prince Jackson Harkness manual. Dress in clothes you know he thinks looks sexy on you ( and knowing Jack he will want to get you out of them.) And also wear his favorite colour.

Tosh and her family had moved from Cardiff to London when she was 9, but she did visit. On her last visit I had noticed her stealing longing unnoticed glances at Owen and had mentioned it to Jack. "I think Tosh might have a crush on Owen."

Jack had made a face "Eww , Harper? Are you serious? I like guys and all but even I have my limits. What would a gorgeous girl like Tosh like in a stuffy little monkey like Harper," I did have to agree and hated the way Owen treated Tosh when she would visit. He would turn his nose down at her. I also knew Owen was the love em and leave em type. And I didn't want Tosh to get hurt.

I went back downstairs and we headed out to Jack's car. When we got to the car , a young man was waiting for us. " Jack, are we ready?" Jack grinned "yeah Tommy we're are ready," Tommy turned to Tosh.

" How do you do , I am Thomas Reginald Brockless, Nice to meet you, Miss..." I made the intruductions " Thomas I would like you to meet my cousin Toshiko Sato Jones." Tommy kissed her hand " A pleasure to meet you Miss Sato Jones."

She smiled at him and blushed slightly. "Please call me Toshiko." Jack looked at me and winked. I knew what he was thinking even before he whispered " Time to play matchmaker."

I studied Tommy , True he was no Jack Harkness, but still. He had dark hair and a clean cut boyish face . Tommy was also tall and had a nice smile. He also dressed like a flim star of old. He was Jack's Driver and personal assistant. Jack turned to Tommy " Tommy You are coming with us for lunch."

Finally i am done this chap

hope it holds up to the others.

more chapters to come.

this is dedicted to annica and miracleboi

and also to specialfrancie. (glad you are liking Ianto and the prince)


	6. Chapter 6

Jack turned to Tommy "Tommy you are coming to lunch." We all piled in to the car and headed for the Local diner The TARDIS. Ten minutes later we were at a booth. Jack had insisted Tommy sit beside him and I across from him

" So I can look at my Boytoy's bewitching eyes." he kissed me, as I blushed deeply "Smooth talker." I whispered, leaning over the table to return the kiss. He winked at me "You know it, and you love me."

I saw Tommy dreamily looking at Tosh "Would you like to dance, Toshiko?" he said as he rose and extended it to Tosh.

She smiled at him as she rose and accepted the hand. I watched as Tommy took her in his arms and lead her around the dance floor.

I turned back to look at Jack who got up and slide in the seat beside me. " Hi' I smiled."Hi." He put his arm around my shoulder and gently buzzed my ear. " Mind if I join you?" I nodded I kissed my beau's wonderful full lips.

" Ah Jackson Harkness, what a surprise."

A cheery voice sounded beside us, I looked up and saw the smiling face of John Smith, the owner of William's standing in front of us "And Mister Ianto Jones, How nice to see you again"

I smiled at him shly "Hello Mister Smith."

Jack spoke to him "Hello Smith , How are you." The man smiled broadly at us " Never better sir never better. Right. Now what can I get you fine Gentlemen." Jack looked over at Tosh and Tommy who were now seated at another booth and talking softly. I saw that they were holding hands. He looked at me and smiled and winked , he looked back at Mr Smith.

"We'll just have two pitchers of soda and four glasses and two munchie platers." He thumbed over to Tommy and Tosh's booth." Send the second order over to that table and put it on my tab Thanks Smith."

Clapping his hands together, Smith spoke"Excellent." Nodding and smiling broadly, Smith left us and Jack turned to me and put his head on my should "I could soo eat you up right now." as he gently nibbled on my ear lobe.

This made me giggle "Sire stop it. Behive your self."Jack continued nibbling my neck . He kissed my lips tenderly and gently ran his fingers through my hair. I noticed he was looking at me the same way he was the day we had first made love.

I noticed he had taken off his signet ring. He took my hand and slid the ring on my ring finger." Yani would you wear my ring? " I looked at him and smiled. " Yes Jack I would be honoured to wear your ring," I kissed him.

Then I took my school ring that I had gotten from my parents for my sixteenth birthday .I placed it on Jack's finger." There we now belong to each other." He smiled as he whispered "Yes we do, my Yani. Is there any one I should go to to ask permission?"

He gently kissed me again as we sat holding on to each broke the kiss and sat panting, with our temples touching. we both spoke at the same time "I love you"

"Well well well if it isn't Prince Hardness and Icandie,How's it going kiddies." John Hart had come up to us and sat down. I saw Jack glare at him"It was going fine till you showed up ," John made a face and turned to me,and leaned over to face me.

"So Icandie, when are you gonna leave Prince Boring here and come and marry me?" I looked at him "How does oh lets say Never sound?" John pouted mockingly. "But I'd make you a good wife Icandie."

John Hart was one of our class mates who was flamboant and openly over the top gay. It was common knowledge that He also would bed any thing that moved. He put his hand on mine and smiled leeringly at me."Come on Icandie..."

Suddenly , with out warning Jack's hand had taken hold of John's wrist " I will give to the count of ten to get your reptilian hand off of Ianto's, or I will break every bone in it." I put my hand on His arm. "Jack, don't." John removed his hand from mine, and shook off Jack's hand

"Ok, ok! easy big boy. Icandie knows I am only kidding." Jack put his arm around me as I held up my hand "Do you see this ring on my hand Hart. It is a Royal house of Torchwood signet ring It means that I belong to one person. Prince Jackson Harkness. "

Jack looked at John smuggly as he held up his own hand "And this ring means I am the property of one man, Jones, Ianto Jones. So I would suggest you back off." Jack put his arms around me and I put my head on Jack's shoulder and looked at John as innocent as I could.

"Have we made our selfs clear."

We then looked at each other. Jack rose and he extended his hand to me " Wanna go make love hun?" I kept a straight face as I rose and took hold of the hand"Yep." Leaving a very open mouthed John Hart sitting at our table. As we headed out the door Jack called over to him " Close our mouths please John we are not a blowfish."

OK there is chap six.( oh and John Smith=the DOCTOR.

this is is for annica alex( miracleboi)

and specialfrancine

this is for you too.(hope you like)

any one got any ideas about the next chap


	7. Chapter 7

As we headed out the door, Jack called over to him. "Close our mouth, please John, we are not a blowfish. I giggled as Jack put his arms around my waist and lead me out into the sunshine and the day.

We went to his house, and headed up to his bedchamber. We no sooner got through the door when he pinned me against the door and began kissing me. We quickly shed our clothes and my lover took me to his bed. I felt Jack's hand caress my ass as I crawled on to the bed on all fours.

I then lay face down in the soft pillow and exposed my entrance to the man whose ring I wore on my finger. The man I loved with my whole being. Jack gently whispered in my ear " I want to pleasure you I?" I nodded as I closed my eyes as my head sank comfortably into my pillow.

I felt his lips caressing my bare skin, his tongue running alone my shoulders then made his way down to my ass cheeks, He then did something that sent the most thrilling sensation through my body. He had run his tongue over my entrance. It caused me to cry out in my pleasure. Jack stopped and looked at me in concern as he heard this.

" Yani? are you in pain? Have I hurt you?" I shook my head "No . I know Jack that you would never hurt me." He kissed my neck tenderly then went back down so that his tongue could continue. I put my hands back so they were running through Jack's hair. " I heard him sigh contently as I did this. I also felt his hands caressing my own cock and felt his own against my legs.

"Oh Jack , Oh my god, oh god. My handsome prince. I am yours and yours alone. take me. Do with me what you will, ohh god ohhhhh goddddddddd. I love you." I gasped and my body trembled, as I felt the tongue gently re touching my entrance spot.

Then he kissed my entrance. Then he crawled up my body and gently entered me. He ran his fingers up and down my back which brought me pleasure. I threw my head back and cried out in the sheer tormented pleasure of it." I soon collapsed on the pillows.

Jack gently lay on me and held me fast. " I love you Yani.' I sighed contently. We lay like this for a few minutes and just enjoyed being in each others arms." So what do you want to do tonight Yani?" I looked at him over my shoulder " Besides you?" I teased.

Jack nuzzled my shoulder as he laughed "Behive Yani." I smirked "Around you? Nope sorry Don't wanna." We adjusted our selves so that we lay on our sides. Jack lay with his arms around me and his face buried in my neck as he gently spooned me.

He soon fell asleep. I smiled to my self and I had closed my eyes and was just about to fall asleep when a thought came to me. "Oh my GOD." Jack stired and opened his eyes and looked at me sleeply " Whaddmatter Yani? Bad dream?"

I turned to face him " No, But we forgot about Tosh and Tommy. We just left them at the TARDIS. Tosh is going to kill me." He laughed as he kissed my neck "No we didn't Yani. and no, She won't .Because I texted Tommy, Tosh is fine. It seems, He is taking Tosh out for the evening.." Jack then lay me on my back and straddled me. He looked at me dreamily with his beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"Now, Lets see what am I going to do tonight. Lets see, first I think I will bathe my dashing boyfriend then maybe take him out for dinner. Then back here and take him to my bed and fuck him senseless." I smiled "You want to bathe me?"

He nodded. "With that coffee scented bubblebath you like." For christmas last year Jack had the local bath shoppe create a special bubblebath for me. Jack knew I liked the scent of freshed brewed coffee.

I had joked about wishing that I could have a bubble bath created . Jack being Jack had gotten the local Bath shoppe to create a bubble bath just for me. It had a light coffee scent but it wasn't over powering. It also had a light, fresh scent that I couldn't place and Jack had refused to tell me what It was. But really I didn't care.

The man I loved had made it just for me. Jack had told Mister Williams who owned the shoppe that I was the only one in Cardiff allowed other then himself to purchase a bottle of it.

I gently kissed him. "You may bathe me , Cariad, but I wish for you to join me so we may bath each other." He smiled and kissed me then he got out of bed and headed for the bath room. He turned to look at me. " I will draw the bath and I will come and get you when it is ready"

I watched as he walked to the bathroom and I soon heard water running. I stretched luxuriously in the bed as my nose drank in the scent of coffee and that familar yet unknown scent coming from the bathroom. I soon heard Jack's voice " Yani, the bath is ready." I went into the bathroom.

Jack took my hand and led me to the tub that stood in the middle of the room. He handed me a glass of champagne and kissed me tenderly. Soon we submerged our selves in the warm scented water and I nestled my self in Jack's arms.

The tub could seat two adults comfortably.I sat in Jack's embrace as he ran a soft washcloth over my thighs. He also gave me gentle butterfly kisses on my neck and shoulders. I sighed contently as I took a sip of champagne."Yani." my lover whisper"Hmmm?" He spoke "I don't want to go to dinner do you?"

I shook my head as I sighed again. "Not really." He kissed my cheek,I nodded as we finished washing each other.

We got out of our bath and dried each other off and put on the white terry cloth bathrobes Jack had laid out for us. We sat down on the bed. Jack grinned "I love the wet hair look on you." he ran his fingers through my hair. I smiled shyly at him as I snuggled in to his arms and I looked at the ring he had given me earlier.

Jack watched me do this. "It looks better on your finger then it ever did on mine Yani." he had murmured. "I alway did love your hands Yani. They are one of your best features." He kissed my hands hungrily stopping to suck each finger causing me to moan in pleasure. He looked at me."Along with those beautiful eyes of yours." He kissed me soundly on the lips. "to say nothing of your wonderful lush lips."

ok this chap is done ( weird spot i know but hey)

dedicated to the usual three.

am working on the next chap..

hope you like it.


	8. Chapter 8

"I always did love your hands Yani. They are one of your best features." He kissed my hands hungrily, stopping to suck each finger, causing me to moan in pleasure. He looked at me"Along with those beautiful eyes of yours." He kissed me soundly on the lips "To say nothing of your wonderful lips.

I smiled as he kissed me again. He nestled in my arms "Oh Yani. I love you." I kissed the top of his head."I love you too Cariad." He looked at me with those beautiful darling eyes that made my heart skip beats." Cariad." We kissed and cuddled for a few more minutes. We then got up and took a shower and got ready for the day.

An hour later I was sitting in the TARDIS sipping a cup of coffee. Jack had been called away for some family business and I had some errands to run.

Just then I saw Tosh come through the door and came over and sat down. "Well, well , well Hello there you " She laughed as I teased. "Did you ever make it home last night?" She smiled and blushed. "Did you?" I smiled " I asked you first."I chuckled as Mister Smith came to the table and took her order. She then informed me that yes she did make it home last night and that she knew for a fact that I hadn't.

"So where is Jack? Still in bed?" I sipped my coffee " No smarty would i be here if i had a naked Jackson Harkness waiting for me in my bed." She laughed as I continued " Royal family business. He's meeting me here." Tosh studied me carefully. she touched my hand"You have a look about you Ianto, Love suits you."

"Its hard not to glow when you have a man like Jack in your life." Tosh giggled "And in your bed." she teased. I slapped her hand "Behive Tosh" She grinned "Your no fun." I laughed at this . " So what is Jack like?" I took a sip of my coffee that hid my smile

" He likes to dabble."

Tosh cocked her eyebrows. " Oh? and what is the Prince's dabbling like?" I blushed as my mind went to my most private thought. " Inovative, boarding on the avantgarde." It was true, before Jack and I became a couple I was more reserved but Jack being Jack had drawn something in me sexually that no one had ever before. I liked the person I was when I with my best friend who was now my lover. Even when we were just friends growing up. Jack had taken a shy five year old and had helped him gain confidance.

"Fucking fucking son of a bitch. I can't believe I let her talk me into it." Jack's voice rang in my ear. I watched as he flounced down beside me. I looked at him"Jack? whats wrong Caraid and who talked the Great Jackson Harkness in to any thing?" He crossed his arms and pouted "Mother insists I take part in the bachalor auction. Says That I must set a good example for the townspeople" I chuckled as I put my hand on his arm. " Do not worry Cariad I will make sure I bid on you."

He looked at me"Really?" I smiled "Of course , if you promise to bid on me when i am up there." a small smirk curled on his lips " You mean you too?' I nodded at him as Tosh giggled "ohh Ianto I might just have to bid against you."

ok this is chap eight

hope you like

dedicated to annica and alex

and of course specialfranie.

enjoy and review


	9. Chapter 9

Suddenly as we were sitting there.I started feeling dizzy and a little sick. Jack must have noticed. He took hold of my hand and looked worriedly at me. "Yani? are you Ok?Ianto?" I took a sip of water and nodded" I'm fine Caraid.I..." I winced as another dizzy spell went through me. Jack stood up and helped me up and gently took me in his arms.

"You are not fine Yani. I am taking you home and taking you to bed. Then I am calling the doctor." I started to joke about him finding any excuse to take me to bed, but as we took a few steps, I spoke 'Jack I... I don't ummmm... feel Good." then every thing went black. As I sank to the floor I could hear Jack cry out 'IANTO!"

( THIS NEXT PART IS IN JACK'S POINT OF VIEW)

I sit by Ianto's bed. He looks so weak and pale. I held his hand in mine, and give it little kisses. "Please Yani please wake up." I could feel the tears in my eyes. I feel a gentle hand touch my shoulder."Jack? honey? ?" I look at the speaker "Mother I... " she puts her arms about my shoulder as she had done when I was little and had needed comfort."I know baby I know." The doctor had been and just told us we had to wait till he woke up. Doctor Grey had told us when he did,to let him know and he would come round straight away.

Mother held me as I cried for the man that I have love since my child hood.I spoke"I can not lose him, Mother I can not, I love him. Oh god mother oh god I couldn't bear to ..." I sob in to her shoulder. She gently stroked my hair "I know ." I turn back to the pale figure in the bed. I gently kissed Ianto's limp hand " Oh Yani dont leave me. I need for my best friend to wake up. I love you, Please Yani wake up."

She made me face her "Jackson Andrew Harkness, dont ever let me hear you say that. Your father and I taught you better then that. Be assured , You will not lose this Young man, he is strong and he loves you. And you can bet, he is fighting his way back." I look over at the bed "But we do not know what is wrong with him. He might be dying"

Mother gently kissed my forhead " we will when the doctor gets here. He is not dying, my darling little prince, ( a name she had given me in childhood) I promise you That. Now I am going to go down stairs and leave you alone. Ok?" I nod and go back to hold the limp hand again.

My mother leaves the room and closes the door behind her. Stripping down to my boxers, I crawl in to the bed with my beloved partner and put my arms around him as if willing him to open his eyes "Please please Do not take him from me." I hold him tenderly and gently stroke his hair. I fight sleep, for I want to be awake when he does, but soon sleep over powers me. I nuzzle his neck as I join him in his slumber.

I am awoken by a faint weak voice"J,J,J ..Jack?" I turn my head and open my eyes sleepily and am greeted by the big doe eyes I had been longing to see. "Oh Yani you're awake thank god. I hold him close and kiss his soft lips. He looked at me weakly yet puzzled. "What happened? " I smiled at him and gently stroked his cheek with my fingers. "You passed out ." He looked at me " How long?" I smiled as I gazed at him. "Since wednesday. Its friday now."

I kiss him again. "Oh Yani I was so scared." He rested his head on my chest and ran his fingers over my chest. I sighed in pleasure from the sheer thill it sent through my body. We just held each other that night. Untill we fell asleep in each others arms till morning.

ok first our Ianto is fine i promise and vow on jack's coat.

and second the auction will be in the next chap. ( I think)

all will be told. ( the next chap will go back to being in Ianto's point of view.

and special francine this is for you too

and of course my tea boy too.


	10. Chapter 10

We just held each other that night. Until we fell asleep in each other's arms till morning.

( we now return to Ianto's point of view.)

The next morning I woke up alone in Jack's bed. My body was still a bit achy and my head spinning.I looked around "Jack?" I was about to call again, when Jack came back in the room. He was carrying a tray, and came over to the bed and set it on the nightside.

He smiled at me and gave me a kiss. "Good morning Yani."I looked over at the tray, on it was some dry toast, a glass of orange juice and a cup of broth.

I sat up and he handed me the cup "Now Mrs.H has given strick orders that you are to drink every last drop of this. " I smiled I knew better then to argue or disobey the Torchwood Cook. As sweet and kind as Mrs H.( as Jack and I called her)was, she ran her kitchen with a iron fist. Not even the Queen her self could over rule her when it came to the way the kitchen was run.

Jack watched as I sipped the broth and spoke."And both of our mothers insist on you eating this toast or they told me they would have my ass..." I stopped him with a kiss "Oy they can't have your ass. It belongs to me."

He laughed as he got in to the bed with put his arm around me and kissed me fully yet softly on the lips. His tongue found access to my mouth. He looked at me and smiled "Yes it does ,Among other things." We laughed at this. We then finished the food. We each ate a piece of the toast and shared the juice.

We cuddled, I felt Jack's hands make their way over my body gently making it tingle with such contentment that I had never know. "Oh Cariad." I moaned in my pleasure as I sank in to my pillow. Jack smiled that smile that helped him win my heart. He gently kissed my shoulder and then looked at me sadly and began stroking his fingers through my hair.

I looked at him puzzled " Caraid whats wrong? talk to me." His hand ran up and down my arms and he sighed " You scared me Jones Ianto Jones. I thought..." I wiped the tear that had started down his cheek,

"You thought what caraid? please tell me." As my own fingers made their way through his smiled through his tears. "I was soo scared I was going to lose You my yani. soo scared i.." I gathered my weeping prince in my arms "Oh Jack o my caraid you will never lose me. that I vow." I kissed him gently "On our love my darling prince i vow never to leave you." He looked at me. "You promise?" I took a hankerchief from the night stand and softly dried his tears. "I promise." I kissed him then we lay together and soon fell asleep.

Damn what a depressing chap,

sorry folks for the saddness the next chaps will be happier

promise it will be the auction.

ok this is for superfrancine and for my teaboi

and for annica.

any request or any suggestions please tell me

and of course review.


	11. Chapter 11

"Jack, Damn it! I am not a fucking invalid. " I sat sullen on the bed. Jack had insisted i stay in bed when what i really wanted to do was get ready to go to the auction. "Jack we are going to be late ." I started to get up "You are not going any where there mister." Jack push me down and adjusted my covers. He then kissed me sound on the lips. "You are staying put." he peeled off his shirt and undid his jeans and got in to the bed beside me.

Again I pouted " Sez who?" he kissed my cheek "Sez I" I scowled as I spoke grumpily. " and you are?" He looked at me impishly "Your handsome sexy lover and your future king." My scowl deepened " Oh really? well Fuck off your majasty." He swatted my arm "Oy do you kiss your future king and boyfriend with that mouth?"

I crossed my arms in front of me and my frown deepened" If he doesn't knock it off and let me up. I am never gonna kiss him again but i may have to kill him." Jack laughed " You are staying in this bed mister Jones, so deal with it. " I threw a pillow at him. "You deal with it." I looked at him and sighed. My prince could be very bossy boots when he wanted to be. And quite stuborn but i could be just as stuborn and he knew it. But i felt my self weaking. So i gave it one last shot.

"Jack i feel fine. Really please i want to go to the auction so..."

Jack put his hand on my cheek. "Yani you've been sick. I almost lost you. just humour me ok?" again he gave me his puppy dog look.. I glared at him "Don't get cute on me Harkness." He gave me a hug"Too late i am cute and thats why you love me." Finally i relented "Fine Fine. I'll stay in bed, But since you are going to be there alone with people bidding on you. I just want so you don't forget who you belong to." i climbed on top of him and began sucking his nipples hungryly forcing him to moan in pleasure. I stopped and looked in to his face . His beautiful blue eyes captured my own.

" Who do you belong to? whose ring do you wear on your finger. Who do you love?" i asked fingering the most intimate parts of his body. I felt him wiggled under my touch as he moaned "Jones Ianto Jones oh god i belong to him, I wear his ring, Oh my god i love only him so help me, ohhhh my godddddd." I smiled as We made love, and soon lay in one anothers embrace. He kissed my forehead "By the way I;m not going to be in the auction." I looked at him in surprise "What? Jack you have to. You promised your mother you would be.."

ok weird spot but i will contiune in next chap

this is for alex, annica and super Francine

hope you all like and review.


	12. Chapter 12

"Jack,you promised your mother, you would be in the auction." Jack smiled at me impishly( a smile that he only used when he was planning or did something that he had to charm his way out of.) "Well it just so happens that someone bid on me over the phone and has managed to outbid..." Stunned I looked at him feeling my self getting ticked. "Wait, What? who was it?" My arms went back over my chest and I frowned deeply.

Jack kissed me as he took out a piece of paper out of his pocket."Oh lets see, I got the name right here." I snatched it out of his hand Fumming that some little chit was going to be going out with my Prince , my Boyfriend if only for one night. I opened the paper which was folded in two "I swear ." I seethed "if its that John hart i will have his neck . You are min.." I read the paper

THIS CERTIFIES THAT JACK HARKNESS HAS BEEN BID ON AT THE LADIES AUX BACHOLAR AUCTION. HIS HIGHNESS IS NOW THE PROPERTY OF ONE IANTO JONES.

I read it again and then looked at Jack in amazement and shock."Jack I... I. My name is on this paper. I didn't bid on you yet. how can this be.." Jack leaned in and gave me a kiss. "When you were sick I talked to mother and told her I would give one hundred pounds from my trust if I could buy my self for you for a get better Ianto pressie. I actually threw a temper tantrum. Haven't done that since the time i wanted a toy truck that i had seen in the window of the toy shope when i was ten and she and father refused to get it for me. came this close to throwing my self on the ground. She agreed under one condition." I laughed "Oh and what was that." I could picture my partner turning on the charm with his mother. I knew that sometimes Jack's charm worked and other times once she put her foot down there was no argueing with Queen Isabella.

Jack put his arm around me "Had to promise that I would sing at the auction." I laughed at this as I got up." Well that settles it the man who now owns your ass( I have the paper to prove it)I am going to go to hear you sing. And no amount of your pouting is going to stop me." He rolled his eyes but got up and we started getting dressed. I chuckled to my self . "So I wonder who John is going to bid on with you out of the running?" Jack laughed as he pulled on a clean t shirt. I looked over at him and enjoyed the veiw of him pulling his jeans up over his firm ass. I whistled appovingly.

"Torso of steel a shilling a feel." He laughed as he came over and put his hand on my chest teasingly "Any takers?" We laughed and shared a kiss "Bet money John bids on Owen. Rumour has it that he is interested in Owen." Jack made a face "What is it about that little troll that every one wants him. Hes a fucking butler for christ sake. Bet hes not even a good shag." He shook his head and continued "What is it with him ..."

I smiled as i pulled him close and kissed him softly"Not every one Caraid. I know one person who will never ever like Owen Bloody Harper much less want to be with him. Me." I caressed his cheek ." I have my bachalor. The same one I met on the play ground that day when I was five when I shared my peanut butter sandwich with him because he had forgotten his own lunch. And also I fell for his pout. That small boy became my best friend that day and years later my life long lover. To me Owen Harper has nothing on my fair haired Prince Jackson Harkness,"

He drew me close for a smooch,I smiled in the kiss then I released him and grabbed my jacket. "Lets go." We headed downstairs then headed for the door. I stopped suddenly and turned to face Jack "Jack?" "Yeh." came the response. "What are you singing?"

Ok phew finally done this chapter.

special F this is for you.

so any one got any requests on the song? kinda got one in mind.

but any suggestions?

please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack winked at me as he kissed me "That, my dear Yani is for me to know and you to find out." I laughed as he took hold of my hand."Come on Jack give me one hint please just one." I looked at him with my best doe eyes I could give him.

He smiled "oh already. But only for you. One little hint." He leaned over so his mouth was delisously close to my ear "Its a song." he then kissed me quickly and darted off. "Damn it ." I swore "He always cheats." Jack grinned as he glanced over his shoulder.

" And you know you love it when I do." I caught up with him and put my arms around his waist. " Yes Cariad, I do love it when you cheat. But I love it even more when you kiss me." He smiled at me "Besides I want to surprise my Yani." He batted his eyes prettily at me as his hands roamed up my back causing me to sigh in contentment. He gently kissed me, I returned that kiss. Jack put his arm around me"Come on we got some time before we have to be at the hall. Lets go get a coffee."

Soon we were seated at our table at the Tardis. Jack stared dreamily at me. "I'm sorry Yani but I am soo going have to kiss you now." I looked around the Tardis, It was half full of people. I started to protest weakly but Jack being Jack leaned over and whispered "I don't make the rules but you are sitting there looking incredibly sexy and I have to kiss you." I smiled warmly "Well Sire , don't let me stop you." My lover then kissed me softly on the lips.

I looked at him"Jack do you remember the day we met?" He laughed "Oh yeah first grade on the school play ground. You were the only boy in school who didn't seem to care that I was the prince. You didn't try and attract my attention like the others did. You never even tried to suck up to me. You actually ignored , the Prince of Boeshane. "

I laughed at this "I did know about you being the prince but I .." Jack grinned as he put his arm around me "But you were my shy little welshman even back then" I kissed his cheek "Yeah the shy year old welshman with the peanutbutter sandwich. and who had to protect you from being kiss by a girl."

Flashback.( this flash back is done in third person )

Five year old Ianto sat on one of the schoolyard benches, reading his reader while he ate his peanutbutter sandwich. No one ever bothered with him. Word on the playground was that Ianto Jones was the schoolbook worm but could handle any one who tried to mess with him.

On this particular day, he was in the middle of reading a short sherlock Holmes story when he heard a voice beside him "So ya see that blonde girl over there? " Ianto looked at the speaker who was a tall boy with blond hair and blue eyes that would challenge Ianto's own. He then looked over to where the boy was pointing.

"Yeah? " Ianto knew the girl well enough . It was Mary Bennet. She had the reputation of kissing most of the boys and some of the girls. His cousin Tosh had been one of her victims, but so far Ianto had managed to stay clear of her . It was said that if Mary Bennet set her sights on you. She never stopped till she kissed you. Fortunely Ianto wasn't the sort of lad girls like Mary went for.

The boy sat down beside Ianto "She has been trying to kiss me all day and I keep telling her to sod off but she won't listen . so I've come to sit next to you. Cause I know what will happen she'll get her pigtail pulled by me, and I'll get sent to the princpal's office for pulling her hair. . And I have already been warned several times already." The boy smiled at Ianto as he extended his hand "Hi i'm Jackson Harkness and you are?"

Ianto took the hand Jack offered "Jones, Ianto Jones." Jack smiled warmly ( even as a five year old Ianto had found the prince's smile charming) "Ah nice to meet you Jones, Ianto Jones." Ianto held up his packet of sandwiches " Sandwich Sire?" Gratefully Jack took one of the sandwiches. "Thanks yani. forgot my lunch today. " Ianto smiled shyly at the use of the nickname Jack had just called him. "Thats ok Sire. Mum always packs enough food in case i need a snack at afternoon break," Jack frown alittle"Oy and will you knock off the Calling me Sire. My Dad is king not me." Ianto salauted "Sire yes Sire." Jack punched him in the arm playfully "Shuddup."

Laughing to himself, Ianto turned back to his book. They ate in silence, but Ianto could feel Jack's stare as the young prince spoke to him."I like you Ianto Jones, wanna be me best mate?" Ianto looked at him as Jack finished off the sandwich and was washing it down with the Juice box Ianto had given him " Sure why not. I don't have a best mate. So yeah." Ianto had a few mates but no best mate so he welcomed the offer of finally having one.

Jack grinned "Cool," Ianto smiled "Yeah cool." Soon Ianto found himself reading out loud to his new Best friend. They sat together with Jack listening intently to Ianto's welsh voice(His chin resting on Ianto's shoulder.) they sat there till the bell rang calling them to class.

(end of flashback) we now return to Ianto's point of view)

I laughed as Jack spoke "You saved me from a fate worse then death that day. I came this close to kissing a girl. God, Mary was so annoying ." He took a sip of his coffee as I spoke"She kissed Tosh once, and she told me she actually like it. But you know Caraid, if it weren't for Mary's trying to kiss you that day on the playground. We might never have met."

Jack leaned over and kissed me fully on the lips. " Nah, I would have found a way to meet you," I blushed as I glanced at my watch. "Jack, we have to go." he got up and extended his hand " Come on Yani. off your snatches , we got a auction to get to." I rose and put my arm around his waist and we headed out the door.

Ok finally i got this chap done.

superfrancine i hope this was worth the wait.

again the auction will be in the next chap i hope.

so ta da here it is.


	14. Chapter 14

As we walked hand in hand into the town community centre where the Auction was being held, we were greeted by Jack's mother. One look at her told me that she was mad about something. As she came up to us she spoke to Jack. "JACKSON ANDREW HARKNESS," I glanced at him and whispered "Uh oh. Middle Name. what did you do." He shrugged as he looked at me. The look said "I have no idea."

I squeezed his fingers gently as Jack's mother spoke. " I thought I told you I wanted you here at 1230pm to go over your song for the auction. Mister Bilis has been waitng over an hour. it is now 2pm and you, young man are unprepared.." Jack rolled his eyes "Mum, I texted you to tell you I wouldn't be here at 12 30 that I was taking Ianto out for lunch before we were com,,,"

His mother scowled at him "Don't you roll your eyes at me mister." She then head slapped him. He winced as he rubbed the spot " OW! MOM! what the heck was that for." She glared at him "For sassing your mother. And for being late. Don't let it happen again. Have I made my self clear" He nodded weakly while still rubbing his head.

She then turned to me and smiled at me warmly. " Hello Yan, dear, how are you feeling? Better I hope." I told her I was feeling better. She gently touched my cheek " Glad to hear it ." Then she turned back to Jack and took him by the ear "You, young man are coming with me. Now move." He shook her off and rubbed his ear " Ow! Mum. Now that hurt,"

Just then I spotted my own mother. She was setting up the coffee machine and seemed to be having trouble with it. I made my get away from Jack and his mom. I quickly kissed Jack's cheek and whispered " Good luck." he made a face as his mother took hold of his hand and lead him to the stage. I watched as he stood pouting , our eyes met and I blew him a kiss. He pretend to catch it as he headed to the stage.

I did notice he was smiling slightly and had a gleam in those wonderful blue eyes. He mouthed the words "I love you," I had to smile as I saw him kiss his mother's cheek and gave her his "I am the bestest little boy in the world" smile. I knew from experence that once Jack gave you that face you could resist him nothing,

I headed over to where my own mom was. She greeted me warmly "Hello Cariad, Mind giving your mum a hand with this coffee decanter? It seems to be playing up."I smiled "Sure mum. Let's see what the problem is" she smiled "Thanks love, you're a doll," and we set to work. I then helped her set out cups and put finishing touches on the table. I was just setting down a plate of cookies when I heard a roar of frustration. I looked at my mom and sighed " Oh no, what now,"

Jack raged at Mister Bilis ( who was the local music teacher) who was seated at the piano."God damn it old man, can't you get the notes right. ." Mister Bilis glared at him "Listen here you little chit. You may be of royal blood but you can't seem to sing the right notes. Pity that, with your looks. Well its a good thing you have mommy and daddy to support you."

I saw Jack's eyes flash with rage " You dare talk to your prince that way you second rate washed up wanna be. I don't need you to play the piano for me. So your fired," Bliss shot back "Thats Mister Second rate washed up wanna be to you little BOY!. And you can not fire me. I quit." With that Bilis turned on his heels and walked off.

I saw Jack throw down his music on to the piano and storm off. I heard him mutter "Fuck this . I am out of here." I then heard a door slam. Then I saw his mother start to go after him but I stopped her " I will go after him, your highness," She smiled and touched my cheek " You always did have a way with him. Thank you Yan" I smiled as I headed in the direction I had seen Jack go.

I went to find my prince. I didn't have far to look. I could see him pacing and muttering to himself " That fucking old Queer! Who does he think he is ? Who needs him any way, I'm the prince I don't need him. I can play the piano better then he can." I made my way up to the roof . I opened the door and walked out on the roof. Jack was now standing looking out over the city. He had a face like thunder.

I walked up behind him , looped my arms around his waist and put my chin on his shoulder.I gently kissed his cheek "Hey." he leaned in to my body and put his head on my shoulder wearily. "Hey," I sighed as I looked out over the rooftops " The view is so pretty from here." He nodded as I gently kissed him. I gentley caressed his ear as he sighed contently.

We sat down on a nearby bench. I took out a small flasks filled with brandy from my jacket pocket, and opened it. I held it up to him. "want a little sneaky pete?" He took it and then took a swig from it. He handed it to me"Thanks Yani."I took a sip and grimaced slightly as I handed it back "God, that still tastes like cough medicine." Jack laughed at this.

"That's what you said the first time I gave you Brandy." I rolled my eyes." I remember. We were fifteen and you were spending the night. You snuck a flask up to my room. You waved it at me and said "Now how bout a little sneaky pete to get the party going." You were so proud that you got it passed my parents along with a copy of playgirl." I kissed him as he spoke "Yeah and you couldn't lock your bedroom door fast enough." We laughed at the memory.

" and then you took one sip and went eww this tastes like cough medicine." I giggled as I held him close and looked out across at the rows of roofs. I then looked back at the young man who had captured my heart and smiled at him. " You gave me my first hard on that night with that mag," He kissed me "The first of meny,"

Jack smiled at me and set his head back down on my shoulder he took another swig as I spoke," We have to go back in soon." He nodded and looked at me "Is my mother mad?" I shook my head "No. She's actually the one who sent me to find you I think you are going to have to play the piano yourself Caraid." He laughed bitterly "Suits me." i kissed his cheek "Come on you off your snatches you have some rehearsing to do,"

We took one last drink and I put the flask back in my jacket pocket . We kissed and I felt his tongue explore my mouth. I moaned in the sheer pleasure of it. We touched foreheads and locked eyes," I love you Yani." I smiled and murmured " I love you too." I glanced at my watch.

"Cariad if we head back now we will have time to go over your songs ok?" He nodded "On one condition. I don't want you to hear my songs until I preform them at the ? " I bowed deeply and kissed him "Yes SIRE ,as you wish Sire." Then I dashed out the door and called back "Race ya." as I ran down the stairs, I hear him muttered "Damn. Now whose cheating. And stop calling me Sire."as he chased after me.

Ok finally this chap is done.

superF i hope you like this chap.

and annic , Tea and superF as al ways this is for you

oh and mister bilis is the mean gay guy from the last epp of torchwood season one.

oh and one more thing i hope i didn't offend any one by using the word "Queer."

enjoy.


	15. Chapter 15

As I sat in the audence in the Community centre waiting for the auction to begin, I looked at Tosh who sat on my left and we smiled. We were, of course in two seats in the front row. Jack had insisted on it. " Yani you just got over being sick. Will you just humour me please?" I had tried to protest his suggestion,but my prince held his ground.

"Don't even try to protest this Yani. You may own my ass, but I own yours too. And as your lover and your prince you will obey me." I looked him " yeah WHATEVER.." his eyes twinkled " I have you marked remember?" He took my hand in him and kissed the hand that held the Torchwood signet ring he had given me. He put his arm around me and kissed me softly on the lips.

I had rolled my eyes at this."Fine, fine you win." He looked at me in victory and smiled wickedly. I muttered under my breath just loud enough for him to hear. "You don't play far but you win,' He took me in his arms and had kiss me firmly " Oh shut up, You love it when I play dirty and you know it. And more important, you love me." I rolled my eyes but had to smile at that. "Yeah, sorta kinda I guess."

He winked at me and also pouted mockingly " You guess? You guess? Excuse me but, Thats not what you said last night in my bed . Especially when you had my cock up your ass . In fact you were screaming my name if memory serves." I swatted him. "Behive your self there Sire. " He pulled me closer and gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek "Nah!" he had said playfully. "Don't wanna. Never ."

I laughed as I spoke "And I don't want you to never ever ever." He kissed me and murmured "No fear on that my dear Yani." He turned to Tosh and kissed her cheek playfully. "Make sure he stays put and behaves." "Jack I am not a fucking invalid" I said hotly as Tosh saulted him as I flipped him the bird. Grinning at this He gave me one last kiss and playfully gave Tosh a brief kiss on her cheek. Jack then hurried back stage. Just before he disappeared he turned and caught my eye and blew me a kiss.

I then turned back to Tosh and we took our seats. Tosh grinned at me "So I hear Jack had a run in with Old man Bilis earlier today." I nodded " Yeah it wasn't pretty." Tosh chuckled" That man use to scare me when we were kids. Still does." I nodded "Me too."

Growing up we found Mister Bliis to be the sort of grown up that when he caught you stepping on his perfect lawn. He would chase you off and threaten to tell your parents . Trouble was that Jack always did it on purpose just to get a rise out of Bilis. And because I was always with Jack I would be dragged in to it. we were often The old man's favorite targets.

Tosh laughed at the memory of this as my phone rang. I saw who it was and smiled at Tosh. "One guess." she laughed as I read the text WANNA GO HOME. I'M BORED J." I shook my head and texted him back PATIENCE CARIAD PATIENCE' to which came the response "FUCK PATIENCE. ITS A ZOO BACK HERE."

I laughed as Tosh read it. I then texted him back "FUNNY AND HERE'S ME THINKING YOU ONLY WANTED TO FUCK ME. IF YOU ARE A GOOD BOY, WHEN THE AUCTION IS OVER WE CAN GO HOME AND HAVE A BATH FOR TWO. OK? YANI. I didn;t have long to wait for the response.:) PROMISE?

I smiled to my self as I responded YES I PROMISE NOW BE QUIET SIRE CAUSE THE AUCTION IS ABOUT TO START. LOVE YOU YANI"

I got one last text " OY DON'T GO ALL BOSSY BOOTS ON ME THERE. AND STOP CALLING ME SIRE. UHOH I'VE BEEN SPOTTED BY MOTHER . GOTTA GO. ENJOY THE SHOW. LOVE YOU J, I smiled at this and put my phone away as the auction got started.

ok here it is

special F this is a newyears pressie for you.

i hope you like it.

and


	16. Chapter 16

As Tosh and I waited for the Auction to begin, she grinned at me "So I hear Jack bought himself for you." I smiled "Yep."She laughed at this as I continued " It was while I was sick last week. He promised his mother, one hundred he had to promise that he would sing at the Auction." Tosh looked at me and laughed " That is so Jack. Well there are gonna be a ton of people that are going to be disapointed that Prince Jackson Harkness is off the list. "

I put my hand in my pocket and fingered the piece of paper that Jack had given me earlier. I smiled "Does that include you?" She nodded "But at least there are more cuties to bid on Like umm shall we say Thomas Brockles." I raised my eyebrows "Oh so we are over Owen Harper are we?" She nodded "Oh yeah. I'm sooo over him. No I'm more the cute royal driver type now." I grinned "AAh Tommy." I looked at her and put my arm around her. "Well if you need more money let me know." She was about to speak when the house lights dimmed.

Just then a hush came over the audience as I watched with pride as my Prince my love came out on stage, dressed in his RAF coat and a white dress shirt with a black straight tie and tight black dress slacks . As he made his way to the piano there were cheers and whistles from the looked my way and our eyes met and we shared a private look. I blew him a private kiss.

He then smiled his famous Harkness smile as he addressed the audience "Greetings Pals and Gals. And welcome to the annual bachelor auction. As most of you know I'm Prince Jackson Harkness. " He sat down at the piano and again addressed the audience. "Now before I introduce our master of Ceremonies. I have been asked to sing a couple of tunes for you. My first one is for my heart and my soul and the love of my life. Whom I have loved since our boy hood. The one the only Ianto Jones." Then he began to play.

Ok i know this is a short chap but i am having trouble coming up with the song.

so i thought i'd put this chap up while i worked on the song

and i know its not the best chap its sort of a filler chap

Special, annica, tea this is for you,

enjoy.


	17. Chapter 17

Jack sat down at the piano and again addressed the audience."Now before I introduce our master of cerimonies. I have been asked to sing a couple of tunes for you. My first one is for my heart and my soul and the love of my life. Whom I have loved since our childhood. The one, the only Ianto Jones." Then he began to play.

HEART AND SOUL I FELL IN LOVE WITH HIM. HEART AND SOUL, THE WAY A FOOL WOULD DO. MADLY IANTO JONES. BECAUSE HE HELD ME TIGHT. AND WE STOLE A KISS IN THE NIGHT.

I caught his eye again and again we shared a secret smile. I knew why he had chosen this song. It had been the first song he had learned when our mother had made us take piano lessons. Jack had been so proud when he mastered it. I was the first one to hear him play it.I know his parents had been proud of him when he played it at our first recital. Even at ten he knew how to knock our socks off. I smiled at his mother now as Jack continued.

HEART AND SOUL, WHEN I WAS A KID. I BEGGED TO BE ADORED. THEN FOR HIM, I LOST CONTROL, THEN I TUMBLED OVERBOARD. SO GLADLY AND MADLY. THAT MAGIC NIGHT, WE FIRST KISSED UNDER THE BOESHANE MOON'S MIST.

I blushed as he smiled at me . I sighed contently as my mind went back to our first real kiss in my family's orchard. That fateful night we first made love in his night that I knew I had indeed fallen in love with my Prince.

OH YOUR LIPS WERE THRILLING, OH MUCH THRILLING. NEVER BEFORE WERE MINE SO STRANGELY WILLING.

I watched as he got up from the piano and took the microphone in his hand and made his way down the stage stairs. He came over to where I stood and gently touched my cheek as he finished the song.

BUT NOW YOU SEE, WHAT ONE EMBRACE FROM HIM CAN DO. LOOK AT ME, HE'S GOT ME LOVING HIM. MADLY! THAT LITTLE KISS WE STOLE. HELD MY HEART AND SOUL. I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU YANI. HEART AND SOUL.

As the crowd cheer Jack drew me in to his arms and placed on my lips the softest most gentle kiss. I could feel all eyes on us but I didn't care. I only knew I was being kissed by the man I then took hold of my hand and he lead me up on stage. We sat on the piano bench Jack leaned over and whispered in my ears "Chopsticks."

ok weird spot again I know but I got the song I wanted. Its HEART AND SOUL.

( i know i know its a corny one but i used it .) ( I did alter it just abit to make it fit)

now who do you think should be the master of ceremony . should it be Rhys(who i have as I Ianto's father) or should it be Mister Smith ( the owner of the TARDIS?) who do you think it should be?

oh and who do you think Tosh should do battle with for Tommy. I was thinking either John Hart or Mary Bennet. or i was thinking of Owen ( any suggestions?) OH and slight hint here folks a certain blond might be making her appearance at the auction. To bid on a certain DOCTOR.

this is for special F and all my other ;t believe i got two chaps done in one day)

hope this is holding up to the others

enjoy


	18. Chapter 18

We sat on the piano bench,Jack leaned over and whispered in my ear."Chopsticks".I grinned as we started to play. Jack looked at the audence as he spoke "Taught him every thing I know." I smirked as I responded "Thats why he has so little left."

The crowd laughed at this as Jack mocked pouted "Oh I'll get you for that" Again I smiled" Promises Promises." We finished Chopsticks. Jack looked at me and leaned over and kissed me and I heard him whisper "Love you." I felt my self blush deeply as I heard several people whistle. He smiled at me impishly as he muttered as he leaned in closer. "Now what ?" I looked at him as I shrugged "You got us in to this, you get us out."

Laughing , as he gave me his best 'Just watch me'face, he began to sing " I WANNA BE LOVED BY YOU JUST YOU NO BODY ELSE BUT YOU ALONE BOO BOO BEDOO."

He then took me by the hand and we got up and he began to lead me in a dance around the stage. I had to laugh "You , Sire are a nutter." My Prince then whispered "I know! Thats why you love me." he then dipped me "and Stop calling me Sire." He then continued the song, totally forgetting about the crowd watching.

"I COULDN'T ASPIRE TO ANY THING HIGHER AND FEEL THE DESIRE TO MAKE YOU MY OWN. '

He gathered me in his arms and noiselessly buzzed my ear and sang I WANNA DANCE WITH YOU JUST YOU NOBODY ELSE BUT YOU . I WANNA DANCE WITH YOU ALONE." By this time he had danced us down the stage stairs. He then lead me back to my seat. He then sat me down and went down on his knees I WANNA BE LOVED BY IANTO ALLLONNNE A BOO BOO PE DOOOP."

He jumped to his feet and took his bow and crowed " And now here's the man of the hour. The MC for the main event. The Prince of the Tardis . The one! the only !HERE'S THE DOCTORRRRRRRRRRR!"

Ok this is kinda a filller chap.

this is for special and for alll the fans of Ianto and his prince.

i know the song is corny,

hope you like this chap

please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Jack jumped to his feet and took his bow and crowed " And now here's the man of the hour.!"The MC for the main event. The Prince of the Tardis . The one! the only !HERE'S THE DOCTORRRRRRRRRRR!"

The crowd cheered as John Smith ( aka the Doctor.) came bounding out on stage. "Thank you Young master Harkness, and of course his handsome and dashing partner young master Jones." The crowd cheered, as they did, the Doctor hushed them "Sad news for all you who came here to bid on a Certain Torchwood Prince is already bought and paid for." A groan came over the crowd. I heard John Hart sneer "That figures." John glared over at us . Jack grinned back "Sorry Hart. better luck next time."

Jack then put his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek as the DOCTOR went on."But not to worry Mister Hart, there are other fine gentlemen to consider. Like our first bachelor. Put your hands together for bachelor number one. Owen Harper." As Owen sauntered on to the stage , I heard John's voice purr "Ohhhh now thats is lovely."

I watched as Jack rolled his eyes, the look on his face was "Are you kidding?" I chuckled at this as the bidding began. Jack and I sat on one of the benches ( I sat between his legs and he had his arms around my waist while I had my hands on his legs ) He rested his chin on my shoulder as I leaned against him. Tosh sat beside us. Jack whispered to us "It would be fun to bid on him and have him wait on us and do our bidding for the day." Tosh giggled and I swatted him 'Jack behave." He grinned cheekily " You two are no fun," I laughed as I whispered "That's not what you said last night." Tosh and he laughed at this as the bidding on Owen began.

ok weird spot i know.

who will bid and win on owen.( who would want him. again who should bid against John?)

who will bid on who

and who will john bid on ? the gorgeous poodle from down the street or a solider.( and who will that solider be, Special is the only one who knows the answer to that. oh all right i'll give you a hint he sort of shares the same name as a certain prince but thats all i am saying. ) and who is that hooded blonde in the corner that is looking at the doctor so longingly.

for the answers please stay tuned for the continuing story of ianto and his prince,

hope you like this chap.

Review this Chapter

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	20. Chapter 20

As Owen sauntered on to the stage , I heard John's voice purr "Ohhhh now thats is lovely."

I watched as Jack rolled his eyes, the look on his face was "Are you kidding?" I chuckled at this as the bidding began. Jack and I sat on one of the benches ( I sat between his legs and he had his arms around my waist while I had my hands on his legs ) He rested his chin on my shoulder as I leaned against him.

Tosh sat beside us. Jack whispered to us "It would be fun to bid on him and have him wait on us and do our bidding for the day." Tosh giggled and I swatted him 'Jack behave." He grinned cheekily " You two are no fun," I laughed as I whispered "That's not what you said last night."

Tosh and he laughed at this as the bidding on Owen began. I again heard Jack stage whisper to Tosh "Come on Toshie, I'll buy him for ya. And we can have him serve us grapes naked." Tosh giggled as I made a face 'EWW! Jack! That is one vision I so do not want running through my head, thank you ." Jack smiled impishly at Tosh "Last chance Tosh. Think of it. a naked Owen to do your bidding." Tosh shook her head as she laughed "No thanks Jack." She glanced backstage for any sign of Tommy. I swatted him playfully "Leave her alone Jack. Besides She has some one else in mind." I smiled at Tosh "Right Tosh? Tosh grinned "Yep."

I looked at Jack . I could see a pout forming on My young prince's lips ( a look that always made him look so kissable) "Oy no pouting either there mister." Jack laughed and hugged me close. "You love me when I pout. and you know it." I was about reply when we heard John Hart's voice "Oy Hardness, Icandie, Zip it some of us are trying to get a date here." Jack snorted with laughter as the bidding began. I felt Jack kiss my cheek as the DOCTOR's voice rang over the crowd." Ladies and gentlemen, Do I hear 5 pounds for this fine gentleman?"

ok odd spot but i felt i owe my ianto and the prince fans some chapters. heres one.

I am hoping to work on ianto and the prince this weekend. (along with dingo and roo.)

special and white this is for you.

enjoy.


	21. Chapter 21

I looked at Jack . I could see a pout forming on My young prince's lips ( a look that always made him look so kissable) "Oy no pouting either there mister." Jack laughed and hugged me close. "You love me when I pout. and you know it." I was about reply when we heard John Hart's voice "Oy Hardness, Icandie, Zip it some of us are trying to get a date here." Jack snorted with laughter as the bidding began. I felt Jack kiss my cheek as the DOCTOR's voice rang over the crowd." Ladies and gentlemen, Do I hear 5 pounds for this fine gentleman?"

I saw Jack open his mouth to speak but I clapped my hand over his mouth. "Don't. You do and there will be no bath."He looked at me with a 'You wouldn't dare.' look. I smirked back with a "Oh wouldn't I"

We smiled at each other and he gently nuzzled my neck. We watched as John Hart lost in a bidding war over Owen. He lost to one of our classmates Dianne Holmes. ( Rumour had it that Owen and Dianne were fuck buddies.) She was from one of the Richest families in Boshane. I watched as John pouted as the Doctor continued. "Well well Folks it turns out that there is a Harkness on today's docket after all." Jack and I looked at each other puzzled but then we shared knowing smiles ( it was the queen's brother) We saw John perk up his ears. He watched with a smile as The Doctor announced " Please put your hands together for Captain Jackson Harkness. Bidding starts at 40 pounds."

yessss i finished a chap for ianto and the prince yesss yesss yess

now who is gonna win the Captain I am thinking John ( but why was he soo happy to see him) got an idea gotta mull it over.

white? special?

enjoy.


	22. Chapter 22

I watched as John pouted as the Doctor continued. "Well well Folks it turns out that there is a Harkness on today's docket after all." Jack and I looked at each other puzzled but then we shared knowing smiles ( it was the queen's brother) We saw John perk up his ears. He watched with a smile as The Doctor announced " Please put your hands together for Captain Jackson Harkness. Bidding starts at 40 pounds."

I looked over at John then up at Jackson on the stage. John put up his hand and addressed the Doctor. "40pounds,plus 50 more if you stop the bidding right now and let me have this cutie for 90 pounds." Jack whispered in my ear "Well whaddya know." I nodded "Yep." I looked at Captain Harkness, and saw him blushing , but I saw him smile at John almost lovingly. Jack and I looked at each other and exchanged glances knowingly.

Jack and I were one of the few people in Boshane that knew that his uncle and John were lovers and had been living together. We also knew that John's act of coming on to every one was just a cover for their relationship. Where his nephew was open and proud about being gay, and about our uncle,The Captain was more private and I think it kinda annoyed John.

Jack and I had known about their relationship for awhile. We had found out by accident, while we had been out one night. But Jack's uncle had sworn us to secrecy. I knew my prince didn't get why his uncle wanted to keep his being gay a secret. "He's not the first Gay Harkness male. Yani. He should just come out to the rest of the family."

But I had remind him that there was more then one way to be gay. He had retorted stating that his uncle had picked the most dull way to be gay. The Captain had only come out to rest of the Royal family about a year ago. Where as Jack and I had come out when we had turned 16 well actually I came out when I was 16, where Jack had when he was fifteen.

The Doctor smiled as he spoke to the Crowd. "Sold to John Hart for 90pounds. Thank you Mister Hart." We watched as a smiling John paid the attendent and made a bee line for Jack's Uncle. He put his arm around him and kissed his cheek. Captain Jackson blushed deeply as I heard John whisper " come on hunny, lets go make some noise," As he took hold of his beau's hand and he lead Jackson away from the crowd. I had to feel sorry for Jack's uncle.

I knew what it was like to have a out spoken, in your face kind of boyfriend. Who had the habit of unwittingly embarassing you. I had that with my own boyfriend. Over the years I had learned to take Jack's antics with a grain of salt. That was where The captain and I were different. But one thing we had in common was the fact we both loved our boyfriends no matter how much they sometimes drove us crazy.

"That sounds like a good idea. How bout you and me follow suit?" My prince purred in my ear as his hand caressed my ass. I swatted him playfuly, "Behive sire.." He nuzzled my neck as his hand then rested on my inner thigh, causing me to sigh as he spoke "Nope don't want to" Tosh laughed as she scolded softly under her breath. "OY! Alley cats. Save it for the honeymoon." Jack laughed at this as he spoke teasingly. "Tosh child, we've already had the honeymoon. " He kissed my cheek sloppily "Haven't we Sugs...? " Causing me to blush scarlet as I slapped his arm playfully. "Shut up."

Tosh giggled but then shushed us as The Doctor intruduced the very person, Tosh wanted to bid on. Tommy Reginald Brockless. Jack spoke under his breath "Wait till you see the outfit Tommy is wearing. " Tosh and I looked at each other puzzled , then saw Tommy come on the stage. I looked over at Jack as I heard Tosh breath "Oh my god. He looks gorgeous."

ohhh now what kinda out fit is our darling tommy dressed in hmmmmmmmm?

and again who is that Hooded blonde woman looking so intently at our Doctor?

finally got a chap of this part of Ianto and the prince.. More to come i promise..

enjoy.. oh and one q what song would you have tommy sing for his Tosh? and should tosh have to battle any one for Her tommy?


End file.
